


House of Cards/Glass Table

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad card jokes, Casino AU, Lapdance, Law being an ass, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Strip Poker, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “I’ve got something for you as well,” Law hums, letting his finger dance around the rim of the glass, “Come to a game I’m holding tonight. It’s private, invitation only.”“A private poker match?” Luffy asks, eyes shining as his butterflies only swarm harder, this time out of excitement instead of nerves, “Where? When?”Law smirks, pulling the glass to his lips before finishing the drink in one go, tipping it back, letting Luffy’s eyes make a trail down his throat.“The green room, game starts in an hour.”





	1. House of Cards

The casino hums with voices, clinking of glasses, and the shuffle of cards. Music filters in low over the speakers, bass thumping out the heavy beats. Tables full of players, the servers can’t seem to find a moment of pause, but that’s to be expected on the weekend.

While the others complain about constantly moving and having to work around everyone on the floor, you’ll never hear it out of Luffy’s mouth.

Luffy loves it when the casino is full. It’s loud and alive with energy and he thrives on it. Slipping easily without hesitation through the crowd, hand holding a platter of drinks high over the heads of everyone, he moves. Smile never fading from his face, not once through the night, mouth lightly moving along to the lyrics of the song in the background.

He adjusts the bowtie loose on his neck, held together by will alone, and it sits on his neck matching his vest. The uniform is standard across the servers, clean and proper, as the shirt stays buttoned all the way up their necks. Pants pinstriped, they hang a little too low onto his shoes, but it’s the tradeoff for them fitting his waist.

Most of the time Luffy can ignore his discomfort, but at times he caves in, rolling the crisp white sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, begging for an ounce of freedom. He returns to the bar, pulling the new orders from his apron, and leans against the edge as he waits for them to be made, hands starting to fold up his sleeves.

“How ya holding up?” The bartender asks, hands pouring vodka into a martini glass, “It’s busier than usual with the tournament coming into town. Tomorrow night is going to be hell for the servers.”

Luffy waves a hand, nonchalant as he turns to rest his elbows on the counter, “The tournament just makes things more fun. Brings in new people for me to watch.”

“Well, not all of us find the games, or people, quite as fascinating as you.” The bartender laughs placing the final drink on the tray, “There you are.”

“See ya!” Luffy smiles lifting the tray back up onto his hand, already slipping away quickly from the bar.

His eyes scan as he works to find all the customers that ordered from him. He dips past the blackjack table, quickly setting down the two martini’s next to an older woman, and she holds up a ten for him to take. Luffy smiles, swiping the cash before tucking it into his pocket. His regulars always seem to tip him well which makes his coworkers envious to no end.

“Thanks! As always, flag me down for anything else.” Luffy replies already turning to find the next drink owner.

“I might just flag you down to see you again.” The woman winks taking a sip of her martini before turning back to her cards.

“Anytime.” Luffy laughs before catching sight of another of his customers.

He lifts the tray high above his head and it stays steady, drinks never moving as he all but runs after a customer that is getting up to move tables. Pulling up next to him he pulls the tray down with a smile, smoothly picking up the glass as he passes it to the owner. The man smiles, tip already in hand as they make the trade and gives Luffy a short salute as he moves to his next table.

While Luffy is lucky, having a lot of regulars that treat him well, this doesn’t make him immune to new people, most of which aren’t as generous. He drops of an assortment of shots off at a private table, the order totaling upwards of a hundred dollars, and doesn’t get so much of a look much less a tip. Smile on his face Luffy gives his standard ‘Let me know if you need anything’ but is ignored flatly as the new hand is dealt.

He turns, one drink remaining on his tray, and he spots them across the floor heading for the slots. Luffy moves forward quickly, hoping his annoyance from the past table fades fast, not wanting to let it pull his night. The song shifts, bass pounding over the speakers, and it gets a little louder than normal. Luffy’s eyes shift quickly over to the office with a smile, they know it’s his favorite.

He bounces lightly as he moves through the crowd, smile returning to his face when he feels it. A smack clean across his ass. His feet stutter, leaving him to stumble forward lightly, hand quickly trying to counterbalance to keep the remaining drink on the tray. Luffy’s head snaps back, looking for the cause, eyebrows knitted into annoyance and confusion.

The accused sits, chair leaned onto the back legs, arm still draped over with a smirk painted across his face. Dressed in a full suit, Luffy knows that he must be here for the tournament, probably rich, used to getting what he wants. He narrows his eyes at the man as he regains his composure, prepared to continue forward.

“Do you need something?” Luffy asks, keeping his tone even, mouth pulled taught across his face.

He’s flirted with often, this isn’t an issue, as most of his customers are indeed drunk, but also, it’s usually just the fun atmosphere of the casino. Luffy doesn’t mind in the slightest, takes it as a compliment with a smile and plays back, easy. No one has ever touched him like this though. Hand on his shoulder, a graze of his face, squeeze of the hand, all have been done before, but smacking his ass? That’s bold.

“Not at the moment. Still considering my options.” The man sighs, eyes scanning Luffy, and he shifts under the man’s gaze.

The man winks once before turning back to the table, chair coming back to the ground as he again focuses his attention on the game. Luffy turns, collecting himself to again move forward toward the original customer. He drops the drink by the slots, receives his tip and starts his usual lap back around the floor to retrieve more orders.

Luffy lets his eyes catch the man’s table in the corner of his eye, praying that the man doesn’t spot him, and more than that, doesn’t need anything. His stomach turns lightly, knowing that a small part of him feels the opposite.

The man is still turned, considering his cards before checking the round, fingers tapping lightly on the back of his cards. Luffy pauses, moving out the aisle, lifting up to get a better look at the table. He watches as the man remains still, head, shoulders, nothing moves as the next cards are dealt, and Luffy knows that he’s busy observing his opponents.

The next card is presented, and Luffy waits to catch a reaction, a twitch, a stretch, any kind of tell that he’s used to, but finds none. The man is still, eyes still forward, and when it is his turn, he simply tosses in two chips, raising the bet slightly.

“Oi! You’re not getting paid to watch.” A voice behind Luffy barks causing him to jump, almost dropping the pen in his hand.

Luffy turns, face red from being caught, to face the floor manager, smile sheepish as he rubs his head.

The manager sighs, pushing Luffy’s shoulder forward lightly, “You can watch some tomorrow when it starts, just get your ass in gear, alright?”

Luffy flashes a smile before turning his sights back to the bar. He could grab another order or two but knows it would be safer to just head back now.

Sliding the pad across the counter, Luffy lets his head rest with a huff, making the bartender cough up a short laugh. He says nothing, simply starts on the drinks, waiting for Luffy to undoubtedly tell him what’s on his mind.

“Do you know anything about the tournament players?” Luffy asks lifting his head, hand slipping behind the bar to grab a few cherries by their stem.

He drops them into his mouth, careful not to drip the juice onto himself, and chews happily. The bartender tsks at the action, smile on his face in anticipation for Luffy’s normal performance. He watches as Luffy hums, jaw rolling lightly around before opening his mouth to reveal three stems tied into knots.

“Impressive as always.” The bartender laughs, “Now, who is it that’s caught your eye?”

Luffy picks the stems from his tongue, tossing them into the bin behind the bar, before shifting his eyes towards the man’s table. He holds up his hand, pointing to the man as he sits lightly rocking back on his chair once more.

“Ah,” The bartender smiles, setting the drinks onto Luffy’s tray, “Trafalgar Law. You really know how to pick em’”

Luffy looks back, brows raised in curiosity. He thinks for a moment, mouth trying to form around the name, “Tr-ta-f-”

“Trafalgar.” The bartender repeats, voice light with teasing, and Luffy narrows his eyes, “You could also just call him Law.”

“Torao. Got it.” Luffy grins, hand reaching across the bar to grab more cherries.

The bartender smacks his hand away, pushing the full tray into his eye line, “Good luck calling him that. And stop eating my ingredients! Go do your job.”

Luffy pokes his tongue out, pulling his tray onto his hand, turning to walk back onto the floor. Eyes flitting across the floor he starts back up, working his way around the floor in a circle, delivering drinks and receiving new orders per usual.

His tray down to two drinks he sees the quickest path to the customer, but he feels it, the curiosity overwhelming him as he steals a glance toward the table. Making the choice in an instant, he pulls toward Law’s table, straightening up as confidence washes over him.

Luffy approaches, pulling the tray down in front of him, hand balancing it against his stomach, reaching forward to tap Law’s shoulder with the other. His chest is tight with words unsaid, waiting for the dealer to collect the round’s cards.

“Torao?” Luffy asks and Law’s shoulder twitches, slowly turning to look back at the voice behind him.

“What?” Law asks, lifting an eyebrow as he shifts his legs out to the side, crossing them.

“Y-” Luffy starts to speak, interrupted by the hard shove against his back, pushing him along with his drinks, forward.

He catches himself, foot planted into the ground, but looks up with horror in his eyes as the two remaining drinks on his tray are still there, but tipped, void of contents. He tries to meet Law’s eyes but can’t as they are looking over at the man next to him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The man spits, lifting up toward Luffy, hands balled into fists, “Do you know ho-”

Law lifts out of his seat, hand hitting hard on the edge of the table, “It was an accident. It happens, alright?”

Luffy’s chest is tight with anxiety as Law moves to stand between him and the man. He looks up, swallowing lightly as he takes in just how tall Law is, and he feels heat run up his neck.

“Yeah,” The man huffs, leaning to look at Luffy around Law’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go clean up.”

“Alright, man.” Law says, placing a hand on the man’s arm, patting it once as he walks away.

He turns, looking back to Luffy for the first time since his approach, and where Luffy expects to find annoyance, instead finds kind eyes. Luffy takes a cautious step back, adjusting himself and the tray, before opening his mouth to speak.

“Thanks,” Luffy offers, and he feels warmth spread up his neck.

Law shrugs, a light smile spreading across his face, “It’s no problem. Wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah,” Luffy replies, shifting lightly before glancing back across the floor, “Well, I gotta get these remade.”

Law nods once before moving to sit back down at the table, giving a wink before turning back to the dealer. Luffy’s feet stutter as he starts to move back toward the bar and he stops, taking a moment to breathe before lifting the tray above him and continuing through the crowd.

The music and sounds blurring into one as Luffy replays the moment again in his mind. Heartbeat hard in his ears as he pictures Law’s smile in his head, soft and reassuring as he looked at him.

On autopilot he slides back into the bar, lightly setting the tray in front of him before hopping up onto the stool. Luffy puts his face in his hands, letting it slide down until it’s buried in his arms, hands still limp above his head.

“Why did you bring me dishes to do?”

Luffy groans into his arms before lifting his head to look at the bartender. He raises an eyebrow at Luffy, waiting for an explanation, but takes a moment to glance over to Law’s table. Seeing the seat next to Law now vacant, he laughs once, squatting to meet Luffy’s eye line.

“What did you do?”

Luffy sighs before lifting his head before resting it on his hands, “I got knocked into and spilled a drink on one of his buddies.”

The bartender lets out a low whistle, hands collecting the cups on the tray before pulling the tray along with it, “Got blessed out, did ya?”

A lazy smile finds itself on Luffy’s face as he moves to sit upright, eyes sneaking a glance back to Law, “Almost. He stopped him.”

“He defended you? God—Luffy who doesn’t end up liking you in a heartbeat?” The bartender tsks wiping down the tray, “What’s your secret?”

Luffy’s face burns red at the accusation, stomach fluttering with nerves, “He doesn’t _like me_. He smacked my ass earlier almost making me drop everything. If anything, he just didn’t want to cause a scene.”

The bartender’s face falls into one of doubt, eyeing Luffy as he starts to remake the ruined drinks. He places them back onto the tray in front of Luffy, and as Luffy starts to pull the tray back toward him he snaps once, holding up a finger.

“Take him a drink,” the bartender smirks, placing a drink alongside the others, “It’s on the house, since he kept you from getting your ass handed to you.”

“You’re trying to prove a point, but I don’t know what it is.” Luffy grumbles sliding the tray back onto his hand, “If he even accepts it. I don’t know his order.”

The bartender laughs, already starting to move back down the bar, “Trust me. He’ll take it.”

Luffy eyes the short bar glass, dark liquor resting over two cubes of ice, and huffs before turning back out to the floor.

He moves quickly along the floor, delivering the drinks to their owners, a quick apology alongside it before he ends up once more staring down Law’s table. Luffy glances around, looking for any sign of his manager before sliding closer to the table.

He watches once more, how calm Law looks as he glances at the revealed cards, not lifting his own from the table. An interesting move, memorizing his cards, holding a level of intimidation, not letting his eyes fall from his opponents for a moment. The ice clicks settling in the glasses, and he swallows lightly before letting his feet carry him forward.

Luffy hovers behind the table, waiting for the match to finish, eyes focused on the dealer. But he feels them, Law’s eyes on him as he waits for the final card. Luffy pretends not to notice as Law’s eyes shift back to the table, hands flipping several coins forward, raising the bet. Luffy wonders just how good of a hand he could have.

Two eights already lie on the table, giving everyone at least a two pair, but is that enough to bluff on? The dealer calls for the cards to be shown and the men at the table reveal them, groaning when Law turns out his hand. A full house.

The table claps lightly as Law collects his winnings and Luffy slips in closer to the table, checking behind him before getting any closer. Law catches Luffy’s movement, and shifts out once more, legs crossing as he focuses his attention.

“Here to cause more trouble?” Law asks, smirk playing at his lips, letting his eyes direct toward the remaining glass on Luffy’s tray.

Luffy shifts, setting the tray onto the edge of the table, making sure it can’t fall as he retrieves the drink. He hands it forward, mouth tight, waiting for Law to take it from him. _If_ he’ll take it from him.

“On the house,” Luffy says, hand still holding it awkwardly between them, “Bar’s orders.”

“Oh?” Law smiles taking the glass from Luffy, his fingers brushing Luffy’s lightly and Law can feel him flinch, “Well, then send my gratitude.”

Luffy gives a weak smile, stomach still turning as he watches Law take a sip. Law smiles around the glass, letting his lips smack lightly before setting the glass down on the edge of the table. He looks at the glass for a moment, as if he’s considering something, before looking back up to Luffy, smile traded once more for a smirk.

“I’ve got something for you as well,” Law hums, letting his finger dance around the rim of the glass, “Come to a game I’m holding tonight. It’s private, invitation only.”

“A private poker match?” Luffy asks, eyes shining as his butterflies only swarm harder, this time out of excitement instead of nerves, “Where? When?”

Law smirks, pulling the glass to his lips before finishing the drink in one go, tipping it back, letting Luffy’s eyes make a trail down his throat.

“The green room, game starts in an hour.” Law says, lifting out of the chair.

Again, Luffy finds himself gazing upwards the meet Law’s eyeline. Luffy swallows, wishing he wore a watch for this moment, eyes looking around for the object he knows he won’t find.

“It’s eleven right now,” Law smiles checking the watch on his wrist, eyes shifting to look at Luffy, “I’ll see you at midnight then— “

“Luffy.” Luffy fills in the pause left by Law, smile pulling hard at his cheeks, “I’ll see you then, Law.”

Law lifts as eyebrow at the tone, but says nothing, offering only a short wave before slipping his jacket back on and walking away. Luffy pulls his tray down to his side, frozen in excitement as he watches Law walk away.

He hovers, only for a moment, feet buzzing to move but he waits. Cautious to make sure Law doesn’t turn back before he hurries back to the bar. Smile pulled as far as it can go across his face, Luffy turns on his heel making a beeline to the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Luffy walks down the hall, eyes scanning the plates next to the door, looking for the one Law said he would be in. He’s seen some of the rooms, serviced a few, but isn’t familiar with the one that Law gave him. Stomach tight with a mix of excitement and nerves he continues, deeper into the building.

Turning a corner, he sees a room, door slightly open, and wonders if that could be it. He walks toward it quietly, trying to see if he can hear any voices inside, but finds only silence. Luffy looks up the small placard next to the door and swallows lightly knowing he found the right place.

Pushing the door open, Luffy’s eyes struggle to adjust for a moment, the room completely dark except for a single hanging light over the center of the table. He slips in, heart thudding hard as he finds Law’s other friend from earlier sitting at the table, with Law nowhere to be found.

“Hey! Come on in. Law and Penguin slipped out for something. They’ll be right back, so just take a seat.” The man says, face smiling, but his eyes shaded by the hat on his head makes Luffy uneasy.

Luffy walks slowly toward the table, as if he’s half expecting Law to jump out from a darkened corner of the room. Sliding into the chair at the table, he lets his hands rest along the edge, and finds a small amount of peace in the feeling. _I’m here to play poker. To have fun._

The door creaks lightly behind Luffy and turns to see Law, and the man he presumes to be Penguin, enter the room. Law, with a bottle of what look like champagne, rounds the table to shift the bottle into a bucket of ice Luffy wasn’t aware was there.

“So, you came.” Law says sliding into the chair across from Luffy, “Shachi didn’t think you would come.”

Shachi tsks with a smile before reaching into the table to grab the deck of cards. He shuffles them much like the dealers do, letting them flutter in his hands, bending them up into an arch, and just like on the floor Luffy can’t help but watch.

“The game is Texas Hold em’. You all know the rules.” Shachi says, hands working to deal two face down cards to the four of them before laying five more across the table.

Luffy slides his cards up lightly and feels his neck tingle at the sight. Two aces. Law checks, as does Penguin, Luffy and Shachi, the room calm before the reveal.

Luffy keeps his face calm as Shachi flips over the first three cards. A queen of hearts, a five of spades and a nine of diamonds. He collects himself, letting his eyes shift around the table to the others. He still has a two pair, Ace high at that, he’s fine.

“Check.” Law says, face void of any emotion.

Penguin does the same, and Luffy hesitates. Does he raise? Up the ante? Law’s eyes find his, staring hard without waiver and Luffy can feel the itch of discomfort on his neck.

“Check.” Luffy says and Law smiles lightly at him.

Shachi follows suit before leaning forward to flip over the next card. Another ace.

Luffy swallows lightly, trying hard to keep his bluff as he struggles not to shift in his seat. Law’s eyes flick up to him and Luffy feels the heat creep along his ears. Luffy understands now, how Law does so well at the table. His gaze is intense, focused as he reads Luffy’s face, but Luffy doesn’t falter. Doesn’t dare look away the way he so desperately wants to.

Law smiles lightly, tossing in his chips, raising the bet. Penguin tsks, folding before leaning back into his chair, crossing his arms. Luffy’s hands hover at his chips, mind racing on what he should do.

“Call or raise, waiter boy.” Penguin sighs, “Haven’t got all night.”

Luffy’s eyes flick over to the man, annoyance pulling at his lips before he tosses in his chips, raising the bet by ten. Penguin’s mouth twitches light with a smile and Luffy hears a soft laugh from the left of him.

“Don’t let him get under your skin,” Shachi laughs, calling Luffy’s raise before leaning his elbows on the table, “Once he gets in, he’s impossible to get rid of.”

“Oi! D-” Penguin snaps and Law places his hand on the table, effectively cutting him off, before tossing in his chips to match Luffy’s bet.  

“The final card, Shachi.” Law says, voice calm, eyes heavy as they shift to look over at Shachi.

Shachi reaches forward, flipping the final card over and Luffy tries to contain the fire in his chest at the sight of the queen. _A full house. An ace high full house, shit._  

Law leans forward, fingers intertwining as he rests his mouth onto his hands, eyes zeroing in on Luffy. He blinks, slow and deliberate before reaching down and raising twenty. Luffy feels his eyes widen on the bet, mentally kicking himself for reacting before reaching for his own chips.

Grabbing his chips Luffy calls Law’s bet, chips clinking against the others as they land. Shachi sighs, pushing his cards forward as he folds, and a smile pulls at Law’s lips.

Luffy swallows eyes still focused on Law, waiting for Shachi to call the reveal.

“Alright, flip em.” Shachi says, eyes drifting from Luffy to Law, as Penguin leans forward onto the edge.

Law flips his cards, revealing two fives, giving him a full house. Luffy feels the heat of excitement build in his stomach as he flips his cards, revealing his own full house, but ace high. Shachi and Penguin both laugh as Law sighs, smile tweaking at his lips from the loss.

“I underestimated you.” Law says, pushing the chips toward Luffy, “Don’t think I’ll make the same mistake again.”

Luffy pulls the chips to him eagerly stacking them into piles on his side. Heart racing with excitement, he’s reminded why he loves working at a casino so much. He looks up to Shachi who is still collecting the cards, ready for him to deal the next round.

Shachi shuffles the cards once, then twice, before pausing his hand on the deck, looking to Law. Luffy’s eyebrow lifts in curiosity as his eyes meet Law’s, and once more they’re dark, intent with a secret that Luffy knows he isn’t in on.

“Now that we know you can actually play…let’s up the stakes.” Law says rolling his neck lightly before resting his head on his hands. He lets his eyes drift across Luffy, smirk edging at his lips, “When you win, you take an article of someone’s clothing. Clothing can also be used for bets as well, but you’d better be confident with that.”

“You in, waiter boy?” Penguin chuckles adjusting his hat and Luffy feels his heartbeat heavy in his ears.

_Strip poker._

Luffy had heard of it, he wasn’t ignorant to the concept, he just didn’t know people actually played it in groups, or at all. It was more like a joke, a ruse for sex, but now in this room he feels it. The energy surrounding these men.

“I’m in.” Luffy says, holding his tone steady. _I’ve already won once; I can do it again._

Luffy lets his eyes drift over Law once more, eyeing the pieces that reside on his body, and wonders just what he looks like underneath it all. Law catches his gaze, lifting his head lightly, letting Luffy’s eyes fall onto his neck.

“Deal, Shachi.” Law says bringing his head back down, leaning back into his chair.

The cards glide across the table as Shachi again deals, and Luffy tilts them up, trying not the curse when he sees them. A two of spades and a nine of diamonds. Unless the river is kind to him, there isn’t a lot he can do with these.

The table checks, and Shachi flips the cards. Five of hearts, queen of diamonds, three of spades. _Great._

Luffy watches the table, looking for any indication, his cards heavy in his hands. Law checks, and Penguin laughs, picking up two chips, tossing them in to raise. Luffy considers it. The best he can come out with is a three pair of nines on his own.

Hands moving before he can finish the thought, he calls Penguins bet, chest tight at the bluff. The others follow suit, and Shachi flips the next card. Eight of clubs. _Fuck._

Law’s eyes flick up to meet his and there is a smile to them. A look of knowing lurks beneath his eyes and Luffy knows his bluff is now or never. A smile tweaks at the edges of Luffy’s lips as he stares Law down, blinking slow and deliberate back at him.

Law tosses in a chip, raising the bet, and Penguin lets a low groan escape his lips. He pushes his cards forward onto the table with a huff before pulling back to adjust his hat.

“Not your night, hm?” Luffy asks, smirk at his lips as he throws in a matching bet.

Penguin tsks, leaning his head on the back of the chair, “Shut up, waiter boy. I’d worry about myself if I were you.”

Luffy raises an eyebrow at the warning, letting his eyes drift back to Law. His head is turned, watching Shachi decide his bet, hands clasped in front of him like always. Luffy watches as they tighten lightly, threaded together, and wonders if Law’s bluff lies within them.

Shachi tosses a chip in, hand already reaching for the last card as he goes, “Let’s do this already.”

The last card flips over, and unwillingly a small breath blows over Shachi’s lips. Ace of spades.

Luffy resists the urge to do the same. He has nothing. Not even a two pair to his name. Based off Shachi’s reaction he could probably out bet him…. but Law?

Law’s hands play with his chips, clicking them together before sliding a small stack into the center. Shachi groans, tossing his cards in and Law lets out a small laugh.

“You’re too easy, have I taught you nothing?” Law asks Shachi, leaning back in his chair to cross his arms. His eyes quickly shift forward to Luffy, awaiting his response, and Luffy shifts lightly in his chair.

He could’ve won if Law hadn’t done that. Maybe. Luffy sighs, pushing his cards forward into a fold, frown unfolding on his face. _I wonder what he’s going to take from me._

Law smiles, leaning forward to collect the chips on the table, as Shachi works around him to grab the cards. His eyes skim the other three men, considering what he’s going to take.

“Shachi, shirt.” Law demands, smirk greedily pulled across his face, and Shachi sighs as his fingers already pull at the bottom hem.

Luffy blinks once at the scene. Trying to process what just happened. Law didn’t take from him? _Is he not interested?_

Law’s smirk stays as Shachi pulls off the shirt, tossing it hard into Law’s chest before crossing his arms. Luffy’s own clothes now feel heavy on his skin as he takes in the sight of Shachi’s chest. _Is this what Law wants to see?_

The next few rounds pass in a frustrating blur of clothes as the men win. All of them only taking from each other. Luffy sits, fully clothed, frustrated at each hand he is dealt, trying to bluff his way into a single win. His chips dwindle next to him, heat burning on his neck.

The next round begins and Luffy nearly sighs in relief. Two queens. A good hand, finally. Something he can at least work with.

The round ends fast as both Penguin and Shachi fold after the flop, leaving Luffy and Law to have it out. Luffy pulls ahead with a three of a kind and once again Law smiles. His secret still known only to himself. _Well, I’m going to find out what it is._

“Your jacket, Law.” Luffy says, holding a hand out, smug smile lazy on his face.

Law raises an eyebrow, but the surprise isn’t genuine. He’s calm as he slips off the clothing, before handing it across the table to Luffy. Hanging it on the back of his chair, Luffy’s smile doesn’t fade as he collects the coins off the table.

“You’re finally being serious again.” Law says leaning back against his chair, “Shachi, Penguin, you’re done.”

“Finally.” Shachi huffs, pushing away from the table. As he reaches for the pile of his lost clothes next to Law, he gets a firm wrist on his hand.

“You lost these. Now go.” Law says throwing his hand back toward him and Penguin sighs pulling his hat down further over his face.

“Have fun.” Penguin quips, patting Luffy’s shoulder twice before opening the door, “Hope the cards are kind.”

“Shut up and let’s go back to the rooms already.” Shachi groans, pushing forward on Penguins shoulder, moving him through the door.

“Oh,” Luffy says, lump forming in his throat, “Is the game over?”

Law laughs under his breath, hands collecting the cards on the table, along with all of the chips. Luffy’s hand juts out, blocking him from his stack with a hard look. Law pushes his hand away, pulling the chips against the felt toward him and the knot in Luffy’s stomach tightens.

“From now on,” Law says, hands starting to shuffle the deck, “We play clothes only. The others were almost out and unless you wanted to see them naked, they were done…. unless-”

“No.” Luffy interrupts, the word jumping out of his mouth, “I didn’t.”

Law smiles, hands still letting the cards flutter between them, “Then let’s get started.”

The rounds pass much faster between just the two of them, and with each passing game Luffy’s nerves grow stronger, as more and more of his skin becomes exposed. He can’t afford to bluff, having nothing to bet but his own clothes. All he can do is hope for the luck of the draw as Law picks away at his uniform.

Law deals the next hand and Luffy sighs, pulling the cards up to see them. A two of clubs and a three of hearts. It’s not _nothing_. Could lead to a straight, to a win, that Luffy is dying to obtain. He breathes in slowly, a chill running down his body as he sits, stark other than his apron, bow tie and underwear.

“Anything good?” Law asks, placing his cards back down, “Check.”

Luffy leaves his face even as he mirrors Law, laying his cards back onto the table, “Check.”

Law sighs, smile at the corners of his mouth as he reaches forward to reveal the flop. A three of spades, a four of diamonds, and a six of diamonds. _Damn_. _So close._

Law hums, hands moving to pull at the tie on his neck, and he unthreads it. Slowly and meticulously he undoes the fabric, letting it snake off of his neck into his hands. He leans forward and tosses it lightly into the table, smirk heavy on his face.

Luffy swallows, eyes flickering back to the river. He’s close to a straight, of he could make it another round. But with only three pieces of clothing separating him from being naked, he can’t blindly bet.

_I can’t fold. I can win this._

Luffy’s hands reach up and tug on the edge of the bow tie, letting it fall loose without much effort. He pulls it around his neck, eyes never leaving Law as he tosses it into the pile. The power he feels at the movement, in capturing Law’s attention, makes him buzz. Stomach anxiously twisting at the thought of removing anything else.

Law raises his eyebrows, impressed, with a smile still playing at his lips. His eyes drift along Luffy’s now bare neck and Luffy resists the urge to shift. Satisfied, Law reaches forward and turns the next card.

A queen of clubs.

Luffy curses a string of fire in his head, face growing warm with the words, and resists bolting up from the table. _He has to check. I can’t w-_

Law’s hands move up to his collar, fingers slowly starting to work on the buttons. They open, gently, one at a time, each showing more of Law’s skin than the last, and Luffy can feel it.

The overwhelming feeling battling inside of him. The desire to win, to overtake Law and prove himself. If he folds, if he loses, then Law could pick either his apron or his underwear.

His uncertainty could be answered then, within Law’s choice.

Law leans back with a smile, chest now bare and in complete view, and Luffy greedily lets his eyes wander. Tattoos cover the defined skin, wrapping around each curve of his torso. Luffy swallows and decides.

“I fold.” Luffy sighs, face burning, and casts his eyes downward into his lap.

The red of his apron floods his vision and he knows he must be the same color by now. Hands still on his cards, he sits, waiting to hear Law say it. Heartbeat is quick and light in his chest in anticipation, and he can feel himself twitch beneath the layers of fabric.

“Well then.” Law sighs, placing his cards down on the table, “There are only two things left to go...but I’d like to do this one myself.”

At the words Luffy’s neck snaps up, eyes wide at he looks at Law across the table. Mind racing, he’s unsure if he heard Law correctly, or maybe he was joking.

“Yourself?” Luffy asks, trying to keep his voice from wobbling in his throat, “What for? You think I won’t do it?”

The light is dim on Law’s face, but Luffy can still see it, the smirk pulled on his lips. He shifts in his seat slightly, hands holding the apron in place as he moves.

“Come on,” Law tsks, waving his hand upward, “You know the deal.”

Luffy sighs lifting off the chair, and his skin pulls lightly from the stick of sweat against it. Hands still holding the apron against him, he stands, avoiding Law’s gaze the best he can.

Walking slow around the table, Luffy can feel it, the tightening of the coil in his stomach as he moves, grating against itself. Law sighs, resting his hand into his palm, leaning against the table. He gives a ‘come here’ motion with his other hand, and thoughtlessly Luffy takes a larger step.

“It’s the rules.” Law chides as Luffy now stands before him, face aflame as his fingers grip hard into the fabric.

Law lifts his head from his hand, moving them both to Luffy’s hips. He feels Luffy gently tense up beneath his hands, but it fades as they continue downward. Luffy’s breaths are shallow, as Law’s hands move further, brushing against his skin.

Luffy tries to look up, anywhere other than Law’s face that he knows is pulled into a Cheshire grin. But he falters, sneaking a glimpse down, only to be met with Law’s eyes staring back at him. They shine in the dull light from the table, excitement coloring the edges.

Luffy watches, taken in by them as they widen, smile reaching the corners. He feels it then, Law’s hands grabbing tight on his ass.

Sucking in a breath, Luffy’s eyes stay on Law’s as he uses the new hold to pull Luffy closer. He hovers no more than a few inches away, and he feels his cock, hard and twitching against his thigh. Luffy doesn’t dare look down to draw Law’s attention to it, but as he blinks, he realizes Law’s eyes are no longer meeting his.

Luffy’s hand moves on its own, clamping down hard against Law’s arm. Mouth dry with nerves, he stutters, words unformed on his tongue. Law lifts his gaze, eyes glinting with a fire behind them.

“Come on...” Law sighs as he lifts from the chair, hands moving up to rest on Luffy’s hips, turning Luffy around.

Confused at the movement, Luffy turns his head back to look up at Law, finding him with a mischievous look painted on his face. Luffy’s brows furrow, trying to figure out just what Law has planned.

Law leans down, lips brushing the top of Luffy’s ear, pulling a chill up his spine. His breath warm against Luffy’s skin, he hovers, almost as if he’s still deciding. Luffy shifts beneath him, now completely hard, as his eyes try not to focus on Law behind him.

“Let’s get these off you.” Law murmurs, hands pulling down at the edges of Luffy’s underwear, sliding them off his hips.

Luffy’s heart races as he feels Law’s hangs tug lower and lower on his thighs, fingers drawing fire against the soft skin. They move inward, tugging down on the front, and Law smirks as he draws out a single finger, running it against Luffy’s abdomen. Luffy bites his lip at the sensation, and resists bucking himself into Law’s hand.

Law allows his finger to skim once more, and it travels, dangerously close to the base of Luffy’s shaft before pulling away. A groan slips through Luffy’s lips as Law’s hands move back to his hips, and he clenches his eyes, praying Law does it again.

Law hums in approval, satisfaction wiped on his face from the noise, before he pulls back further, hands leaving the underwear entirely.

“I’m not getting on my knees for you. Take them the rest of the way off.” Law tsks leaning back.

Luffy’s face burns as he stares forward across the table, underwear hanging on his knees. He bends as he leans down, tugging the underwear past his knees, when he’s shoved forward. Luffy’s hands catch the edge of the table before slipping forward.

He catches himself on his elbows, felt rubbing hard against his skin. Now planted into the side of the table Luffy is pinned, underwear hanging around his ankles, as Law holds him in place.

“Tell me you didn’t think this was going to happen, and it might just be the riskiest bluff you’ll make tonight.” Law purrs running a finger down Luffy’s spine.

“I-I ah” Luffy stutters, words caught, heavy in his mouth.

Law’s hand continues down, moving to cup Luffy’s cheek in his hand. Running his thumb across the smooth skin, he pulls lightly, letting his other hand drift inward, fingers playing with the puckered skin.

“T-this isn’t part of the ga-ame.” Luffy stutters out as Law continues his teasing, fingers flicking lightly back and forth across the skin.  

Hands pulling back to Luffy’s waist, Law’s fingers twist around the cords of the apron, ends lightly brushing on Luffy’s now bare skin. Law pulls back on the cords with full force, driving Luffy back into his crotch.

“One last round.” Law smirks, grinding up into Luffy’s ass.

Luffy groans at the sensation, hips begging to grind against Laws, so he shifts lightly upward. Law sighs at the movement, hips grinding downward as he holds Luffy hard against him.

“You’re free to play, right? No boyfriend at home expecting you?” Law asks, hips still moving hard against Luffy.

Luffy’s eyes widen at the words, but he shakes his head, letting it fall downward to shadow his face as he holds back a groan. Law smirks as he releases a hand from the hold of the apron.

“You ready to go _all in_?” Law asks before dipping his fingers into his mouth.

Luffy chuckles at the joke, but only for a moment before all the air is pulled from his lungs. Law is plunged into him, finger gone past the knuckle, and as he pulls out Luffy chokes on air.

“What’s so funny? You want in or not?” Law asks, finger resting against Luffy’s entrance, playing with the skin.

Luffy squirms, sighing as he pushes back into Law’s hand, and Law pulls back further.

“Say it.” Law commands, eyes focused on the back of Luffy’s head.

Luffy turns his head, peeking behind his arm, as he locks onto Law, “I’m all I- “

Law’s fingers plunge in once more and Luffy gasps out a cry, jerking forward into the table. His cock rubs against his stomach as it pumps between him and the table beneath him.

“That’s what I thought.” Law says, laugh light on his lips.

Luffy squirms, lifting himself onto his elbows as he rocks forward from Law’s set the pace. His fingers curl, pulling against Luffy, and with them a moan, strained and airy from the back of Luffy’s throat. Law hums happily, arm pumping harder, wanting to hear more.

His other hand remains wrapped in the cords, pulled hard back at his hip. Fingers scissoring and pulling he works, pace quickening with every thrust. Luffy moans, hands clenching into fists as he drops his head to rest on them, muting the sound.

Law drives deeper at this, and Luffy jerks at the sensation of Law’s fingers brushing his prostate. A smile creeps across Law’s face as he returns, pulling hard against it, drawing a long low moan from Luffy’s lips.

Sound still dimmed from his hands, Law pulls back hard on the cords, causing Luffy to drop once more against the table.

“I want to hear you…so don’t go muting yourself, sweetheart.” Law tsks, hand pumping in and out pulling Luffy ever closer to the edge.

“I’m not your sweetheart.” Luffy huffs, hands dogging at the table to right himself once more. Cock pumped beneath him he struggles to breath, each movement sending a wave of pleasure through his body. “I’m no- “

Law pulls his fingers out quickly, and Luffy gasps, words dead in his mouth. Pulling at the edge of the apron, Law gathers a small amount next to Luffy’s hip, wiping his fingers off before moving to work on his pants.

“Oh, you’re, not are you?” Law asks, and Luffy can hear it, the sound of fabric shifting off Law’s hips. He turns his head, impulse winning over caution, to look at what he’s certain is there.

Law’s abdomen is now completely bare, and Luffy’s eyes dip lower, teeth biting against his lip as he takes in Law’s cock. Pumping it lightly in his hand, Law works himself, finger rubbing against the slit.

Luffy’s eyes move up against his judgement, but he’s hooked. Helpless against the deep lines that sculpt Law’s body. Law’s eyes catch his as he passes Law’s collarbone, and he feels fire flood his senses.

Law steadies himself against Luffy’s entrance, pushing lightly into him, rocking on his heel, “Say it.”

Luffy’s eyes narrow, chest tight with resistance, “I won’t.”

Law pushes forward, slipping in and Luffy gasps, eyes winding shut at the light pain. He pulls himself forward, letting Law slip further out of him, before he’s jerked back. Law pulls, tight against the apron strings, thrusting forward as Luffy’s ass meets his hips.

“Don’t lie,” Law laughs, pulling back before again thrusting into Luffy, “You wanted me to fuck you tonight.”

Luffy groans at each thrust, teeth biting hard into his lip as he rocks forward against the table, edge digging into his waist. Digging in, Luffy pushes back into Law as he comes forward, moan tight in his throat. Law twists his hands, wrapping the strings tighter around them, shortening the give against Luffy.

He pulls with each thrust against Luffy; smile blown wide against his face as he fucks him. His eyes drift down, taking Luffy in on the table. Luffy squirms, anxious for more, but fighting the feeling as his cock shifts under his stomach.

“God, I knew your ass was tight in those pants but goddamn.” Law huffs, hips thrusting harder into Luffy.

His fingers dig, wrapped completely in red as he pulls on the apron bringing Luffy back into him over and over again. Hands grasping at the felt, Luffy whines, arms shaking hard beneath him as they almost fail him as support.

Law watches as sweat drips down his face, and he shifts upward almost onto his toes as he pushes Luffy harder into the table. Luffy’s arms wobble, shaking like a leaf as Law pulls him higher.

“Come on baby, you’re going to hurt yourself, just let go.” Law croons, bending over Luffy to lay a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

Luffy’s elbows dig hard into the table, teeth biting into his lip as he holds back a groan, “N-no. I won’t.”

Law lets out a low chuckle, and he pulls out slightly, feeling Luffy tense up against his head from the loss. Before the whine can escape Luffy’s lips, Law drives back in, nails digging into Luffy's sides.

Elbows shoved forward, Luffy falls to the table with a hard thump, arms now splayed at his sides, but Law continues his pace relentlessly.

Hand taking both the cords, Law Let’s a free hand run down to Luffy’s thigh before digging in his fingers to the soft flesh. Luffy jerks at the sensation, letting out a small cry, caught in his chest by a moan.

Law lifts his leg upward, bringing it rest on the table, leaning forward, and Luffy feels his other foot leave the ground. He’s hovering of the edge of the table, pinned in place by Law’s hips as the mercilessly work against his ass.

The edge of the table presses hard against his hip, digging into the skin with each of Law’s thrusts. Arms shaking, he’s rubbed against the table, head weakly held up, eyes blurry with the green felt.

“Fuck” Law sighs, thrusting harder into Luffy as his foot finds hold against the edge, “Say it for me, baby...come on. I want to hear you.”

Luffy’s head swims, bobbing beneath his arms, trying to catch his breath. He wants to snap back at Law and continue fighting but he feels it. The hard coil building in his abdomen as Law works him.

Law lifts up further, almost pulling out before sliding back in, hitting Luffy’s prostate. Luffy sucks in a hard breath, chest tight at the sensation, before exhaling a low moan.

“O-oh,” Luffy sighs, chest heaving for air, as Law slams into him again, “fuck-k me.”

Law laughs out a hum as he rocks faster, pushing Luffy harder against the table, ears filled with the sound of Luffy’s moans. Luffy groans, hands slipping as they try to support him once more, and Law frees a hand, hooking it beneath his dangling leg.

“I-I,” Luffy whines at the shift, pleasure flooding his mind as he tries to speak, “I, Law, I-”

“Come,” Law gasps, nearly reaching his on edge, nails digging into Luffy’s leg.

Luffy groans, rocking harder against Law, so close to the edge and he whines. Desperate for release as his body tightens harder and harder. Law rocks upward, pushing Luffy over, and he comes. Hot and heavy beneath his stomach and the table.

Law doesn’t slow, hips shaking as he reaches his own climax, before coming into Luffy. He moans, low and loud, the sound drawing a chill up Luffy’s spine. Luffy huffs, lungs desperate for air as Law rides out his orgasm, panting behind him.

Law rests, still inside of him as he catches his breath, before pulling out, dropping Luffy against the table. He takes stuttered step backwards, sweat soaking his now opaque shirt, eyes still blurry. They trace across the table, taking the sight of Luffy in, sprawled and red on the table.

A laugh floats across his lips as his hands pull against the apron, wiping himself off as Luffy groans. Tucking himself away, Law collects himself and his clothes, pulling his jacket closed to hide his shirt.

Luffy groans, hands pushing himself up to look around, trying to find Law. He sees him, walking around the table, moving for the door, and his hand reaches out before he can stop it.

“Where are you going?” Luffy asks, words airy as he catches his breath.

Law stops just before the door, hand dipping into his pocket before pulling out a small wad of cash. He fans it lightly before tossing it onto the table and it lands just short of Luffy’s outstretched hand.

Luffy looks down at the cash and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking back up to meet Law’s eyes. They’re dark but playful and Luffy swallows realizing the intent. Anger burns in his stomach, brain racing as he tries to form the words to spit.

Law simply smirks, pulling the door open behind him, before hesitating in the door frame. Luffy pushes against the table, trying to right himself against it but stops at the sound of Law’s tsk.

Law’s eyes are light with humor, like there is a joke that Luffy doesn’t know, and he throws a short hand up as he slips away, “Thanks for the game.”

  
  
  



	2. Glass Table

Luffy’s legs tighten, holding himself steady as he spins, leaning back into the air. His stomach tightens as his core supports him, lungs desperate for air, before leaning back to place a hand on the pole. Eyelids heavy, he gives a smile out to the audience, earning a whistle.

Two years ago, he never thought he’d be here, stripping at the biggest club on the strip. Two years ago, he was just a waiter, flirted with, buzzing around the floor, earning halfhearted tips. Now he goes home, pockets more than full, with a workout to compliment.

He’s treated well here and the ‘no touching’ policy is strictly enforced so he’s never been put in any danger. A drunk man here and there. A bachelorette party that got out of hand. Nothing to ever make him want to stop.

He slides down, seamless, feet reaching to the floor. Standing high on his tip toes as he holds on to the pole, spinning, letting his body bend. Arched backward, hands loose as he slides. He extends his neck, letting his mouth open lightly, skin gleaming under the low light.

_I want that syrup, I want it badly, I want it in my mouth when you are ready._

He slinks further down into a backbend, letting his hips buck upward earning whistle and yells from the crowd. Letting his tongue trace his lips, he sinks down to the stage, almost flat before thrusting up again on the beat.

It’s so easy like this, for him to pull attention, to enjoy his body. Men and women alike fawning as he turns, slides and bends. All under the lights alongside the music, it feels like a dream, but once his shift is over everything is back to normal.

Luffy lifts back onto his feet, hands already pulling on the pole as he hears the song end. He climbs quickly, faster than any of the other dancers, and he knows it’s what people came to see. The way he moves, his ability to work every inch of the pole, it has people coming back over and over again.

The next song starts, the piano tinkling from the speakers overhead and Luffy smiles as his hands tighten around the pole. He lets his head fall back, shoulders rolling as the beat picks up, letting a hand go to run through his hair, brushing it back away from his face.

Sweat drips from his face, glistening in the light as it rolls down his neck, and he smiles, tongue running across his teeth he takes the pole back in two hands. His knees wrap around, and his hips grind up to the beat once before he lets a leg go, bending it back into the air.

_If you have forgotten how to have fun, well, I'll show you._

He winks out to the audience, pulling a whistle, and he sighs, letting his eyes grow heavy in their stare. The club doors open and a group enters. A man stands in the center, flanked on either side with a woman under his arms, and Luffy internally smirks. He loves taking men’s attention.

The man continues forward, and a light passes over his face, leaving Luffy’s blood to run cold. His feet slip, hands going weak at the sight, and he drops halfway down the pole before catching himself. _It can’t be him._

_You love me, he wants me._

The man turns back into the darkness, settling at a table between the stages. Luffy shakes the thought from his head, letting his foot reach out, grazing the stage as he spins. His eyes pull anywhere but to his table, heart loud in his ears.

The chorus hits and Luffy moves on instinct, sliding down to the floor, fingers light along the pole. He pulls a hand back and threads his fingers through his hair, letting his head rest against the pole, eyes closed as he lets his body roll to the music.

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

Luffy opens an eye, heavy lidded, mouth lightly open as it creeps into a smile. The audience is leaned forward, and he can feel it, how he’s getting to them. To everyone it seems, but the man at the table.

His focus is on the other stage and Luffy almost huffs in frustration as he lifts back, letting himself swing once more into a circle. Stomach twisting, Luffy can’t figure it out, if it’s really him, and if it is, why he would be here. Anger starts to creep, burning in the back of his mind as his thoughts race.

Luffy moves on autopilot, eyes trying to avoid the table as he spins, hands pulling himself back up. Knees locking around the pole, he balances himself, freeing a hand to run down his body. His eyes flit up, eyelashes fanning along his face, teeth pulling on his bottom lip, and he smiles.

A smile quickly lost as his eyes meet gold.

There is no mistaking anymore, as the deep gold pierces him straight through his chest, hard like fire. The man smirks, leaning back in his chair letting his hands fold on the edge, legs crossing to the side and Luffy wants to be sick. Deja vu runs through him as Law sits just as he did when they met.

_I give you one look, and you know that it’s on_

Luffy swallows, unable to draw his eyes away from Law’s and he feels himself start to shake. Anxiety mixed with anger overcomes him as his hands tighten harder on the pole. Law turns away, focusing back on the other stage and Luffy sighs in relief, able to move again.

He shifts upward and can feel it, the uncertainty, stiff in his bones. He shakes his shoulders trying to loosen the nerves, letting them fall to the beat, never letting his performance falter.  

_Hey baby, come take me_

Luffy lets himself look over to him once more and finds him still facing the other stage, arm wrapped around the girl next to him. The back of his neck burns, itching with something he’s unfamiliar with, and he slides down to the floor. Pushing his ass out, he rolls himself upward, pulling a yell from the crowd, and he smiles.

He smiles but it’s empty of enjoyment. It’s instead filled to the brim with nerves as he waits for Law to look back to him. Unfazed by the crowd, Law remains focused on the other dancer and Luffy restrains the call in his throat.

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night._

Luffy huffs, pulling himself back up the pole, climbing all the way to the top. Feet digging at the metal as he goes, heart pounding in his ears, and he knows what he has to do. Legs lacing around the pole he lets go, falling back, and hangs.

Hair sticky on his face, Luffy brushes it back, letting it dangle dark and wet as he remains upside down. His hands travel across his body, drawing the audience’s eyes, from his face down to his hips. Hands tickling the skin, he sighs, mind pulling back to the night he met Law.

Law’s hands, wound tight into his apron as he fucked him, pulling him into him over and over again. Legs pressed hard against the table as Law pushed further. Arms burning beneath him. Luffy’s face draws red at the thought, chest tight with the memory.

His eyes open and once more Law is staring straight through him. Luffy swallows as his hands find the pole behind him, and he releases his legs, letting them fall slow, controlled as his core tightens. They float down before resting against the ground, tiptoes barely touching as he twists.

Law smirks before lifting from his chair and starts to walk out of Luffy’s view. Luffy grits his teeth as he watches him go, twisting to keep him in his vision as long as he can. _Fucker._

The song fades out and Luffy sighs in relief, needing water, a break, and potentially the rest of the night off. His focus shot by Law’s presence, he knows until he leaves he won’t be able to perform the way he wants to, and that it’ll no doubt effect his tips.

He moves forward, hands collecting the money being eagerly pushed into him, tucked into his tight shorts, and he smiles. Giving a light wink before turning back toward the dressing room.

Sliding into the room he feels his shoulder pull in pain from the last move. He pulls the money from his clothes, folding it all into a wad before stashing it with his things. _I’ve made a lot tonight. I could go home._

“Luffy!”

Luffy turns a tired head toward the door to one of the floor managers leaned against the door. He shifts upright, resting his head into his hands on the table in front of him.

“What is it? Can I go home?” Luffy asks, batting his eyelashes lightly, sweet smile pulling onto his face.

“No,” the manager sighs, “You’ve got a private dance...then you can go.”

Luffy groans letting his head fall to the table, “That’s worse than performing. Is it at least someone hot? Not some gross old man or something, right?”

The manager laughs, hand hitting the door frame, “It’s not a gross old man. Just clean yourself up, do the dance, and go home. You’re in the last room. His request.”

Luffy narrows his eyes at the thought. Clients always want as much privacy as they can get and Luffy can’t blame them, but he doesn’t feel like dealing with a private dance right now. He’s still annoyed and wants to know if Law is gone.

Luffy pulls himself up from the chair, joints groaning at the movement as he pulls his top off letting it drop into his bag. Grabbing the fishnet crop top off his table, he fists the material into his hands. _If I’m gonna do this. I’m going to make some good money._

Luffy looks back into the club, eyes scanning the crowd, and doesn’t find Law or the group he was with. _Did they really just come for one song?_ Luffy tsks moving to the private bathroom wanting to rinse off before the dance.

Pulling towels from the dispenser he dries himself off, skin sticky with sweat from his performances. He turns on the water, collecting some in his hands before splashing his face. _I’ve got to get into this. I can’t let him bother me._

Drying his face, he sighs, opening his eyes to look at himself into the mirror. He lets his tongue dance around his mouth. Slow and sultry he can feel the mood come back to him and he smiles.

Pulling the material over his body, he lets his stomach roll forward, thrusting lightly into the air and a small laugh leaves his lips.

Performing, enjoying his body, that’s why he’s here.

Luffy walks down the hall of the private rooms, the curtains heavy and dark, he lets his shoulders roll to the music getting himself into it. Next, he lets his head roll, popping lightly as he comes up to the last room. _I bet it’s that guy who couldn’t take his eyes off of me earlier._

Luffy pulls back the curtain, letting his hand glide against the material as he lets his eyes shut. Opening them slowly, heavy only to have them jerk wide. Law sits, arms stretched across the back of the couch and smiles.

“Took you long enough, hm? Keep all your customers waiting this long?” Law asks and Luffy feels it.

The flight or fight response pulling in his head. Does he yell? Curse him out? Or does he drop the curtain and run, risking the backlash from his manager?

He does neither, standing frozen in the entryway of the room. Heat burning his ears as his heart pounds harder against his chest. Luffy’s hand clenches the fabric in his hand as he steps forward, letting it fall closed behind him.

“There are better ways to get my attention than this.” Luffy says leaving a hand on the wall, “I thought you left.”

Law laughs, leaning forward letting his arms fall from the couch, “But then I couldn’t have you to myself, baby.”

Luffy bites his tongue at the pet name, anger hot on his neck, and Law rolls his eyes.

“Come on now, I paid for a lap dance. Get your ass over here.” Law smirks, patting his thigh.

Luffy blows out, annoyed and looks back to the curtain. They’re allowed to turn down any dance that makes them uncomfortable, but something pulls at him to stay. _Why is he doing this? After two years? After the way he left me?_

“I’ve got to say, you really make this look work,” Law smiles, letting his eyes drift over Luffy, “Though, I think I miss the apron.”

“Are you gonna talk or are you going to let me work?” Luffy asks, tone bitter as he bites back the desire to say more.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I want my money’s worth.” Law says, leaning back once more, smirk pulling tight on his face as he lays his arms back along the couch.

Eyes narrowed, Luffy moves forward, slow, sinking into Law. Knees fitting into either side of Law’s hips, Luffy rolls forward, going through the motions. Annoyance bites at the bit in his brain and he keeps his eyes anywhere but on Law’s face.

_If time stood still I'd take this moment._

Luffy starts to lift up, hips pulling away from Law’s when he feels two hands hard on his waist. Law tugs him back down into him, lifting himself against Luffy. Luffy hands jerk down, holding hard over Law’s as he meets his eyes.

“No touching.” Luffy spits, throwing Law’s hands down to the sides, “We have one fucking rule, follow it.”

Law lifts an eyebrow at the warning, resting his hands next to him, “So serious...I thought maybe you’d have an exception for me.”

Luffy tsks, body again starting to move to the music, “Prick.”

Law laughs lightly, biting his lip as it twists into a smile, _“That’s right_. You’ve always been a brat.”

 _Baby if you wanna leave_.

Luffy feels it again, the nerves bundling right in his stomach, and he knows he was right to not want to do this. Other dances are strangers. They fantasize about having sex with you…but Law.

Law fucked him. Hard and unyielding against the table until his elbows were red from the felt, eyes blurry, and ass sore. He remembers slipping off the table after Law left. Knees buckling under his weight, unsure if he could even walk.

Two years.

Luffy feels his face burn red at the thought. The idea that Law is here to fuck him again. He shakes the idea lose, eyes roaming the ceiling as he shifts to the music, trying not to count the seconds as his stomach burns.

“Last I checked you were a stripper...you gonna keep all those clothes on or am I going to have to pl-”

Luffy cuts Law off, fingers curled hard along the edges as he pulls it over and off his body. Usually he would take his time, tease it up along his stomach, driving the client wild. Not with Law, he already did slow and painstaking with him.

He tosses the shirt back, the netted material drifts softly to the ground and Law smirks. Eyes taking in Luffy’s now bare chest. His hands again move on their own, traveling upward, dancing lightly against the skin as they work toward Luffy's head.

_Loving me is all you need to feel, like I do._

Luffy’s head jerks down, eyes full of fire as his fingers curl tight around Law’s hands. Teeth gritted he pulls them off his body, tossing them to the side once more. Placing a hard hand into Law’s chest, Luffy leans forward no more than an inch from Law’s face.

“Touch me one more time, see what happens.” Luffy bites, breath heavy, stomach twisting with nerves.

Law smirks, threading his hands behind his hands, giving a light shrug. His eyes wander across Luffy’s body once more, and Luffy shifts under his gaze. Eyes traveling back to the ceiling, Luffy closes them, music heavy in his ears.

_Leather black and eyes of blue._

Law’s gold eyes shine in Luffy’s mind and he feels it. The excitement he had the night they first met. The way he pulled him in, how intoxicating Law was just to watch.

He feels it then, a hand drifting slowly up his back, and he tenses. Law is doing what he always does, pushing the edge, gambling. His hand goes higher until he reaches Luffy’s neck teasing the soft skin that’s there.

_Looking back, my past, it all seems stranger than a stranger._

Law’s hand moves, grabbing a fist full of Luffy’s hair, and he pulls backward. Luffy whines at the pain, pleasure flooding his vision as he feels Law move closer to him. Alarms go off in his head, begging him to push Law away, but he doesn’t listen.

Eyes wound shut, Luffy feels Law’s breath hot on his chest as he moves upward, and he swallows hard, knowing that Law is once again playing him like a fiddle. Law’s tongue flicks across his collarbone and he jerks at the motion, moan soft in the back of his throat.

His hand pulls Luffy’s head to the side, neck exposed as he works his way up, kisses heavy on Luffy’s skin. Teeth grazing along, Law waits until he feels it, Luffy tensing under his touch, before biting down. Luffy cries out a moan, turning weak in Law’s arms, chest heaving quick breaths of air.

_Loving me is all you need to feel, like I do._

Luffy jerks forward, slipping from Law’s grasp, and heavy in his chest he knows it’s there. The hunger. Hands slipping quickly around Law’s face, fingers digging into his hair, Luffy captures Law’s lips within his own.

He pulls, hard and unrelenting, body starved from the feeling. Law laughs into his mouth, drawing a chill up his spine before pushing forward with the same ferocity. His hands reclaim their spot in Luffy’s hair, each holding onto the other like a lifeline.

Luffy’s hips move, grinding hard against Law, whining into his mouth, annoyance still bright in his mind. He hates the way Law gets to him, how badly he wants to throw everything on the line for this stranger. Luffy pulls back, panting for air, eyes narrowed as Law leans back to take him in.

“Just say you want me to fuck you, baby. Don’t fight it like you love to do.” Law purrs, hand running along Luffy’s arm.

_Oh, you’re cold as ice, baby._

Luffy doesn’t respond, biting his tongue against the taunt, mind racing on what he wants. He wants more, but proving Law right makes his stomach turn. Eyes flicking back to the curtain behind him, he decides.

Sliding off Law’s lap, Luffy starts to move backward, earning a hand hard on his arm from Law.

“Not so fast,” Law says and Luffy pulls harder against his hold.

Luffy jerks, pulling Law up from his seat before slipping from his grasp, “Can you just _shut up?”_

Luffy sinks onto his knees, hands running up Law’s thighs as he goes, and Law smiles placing his hands over Luffy’s. They work higher, massaging the skin underneath as he nears Law’s crotch. His hand forms around Law’s half hard cock while Law undoes his belt.

“This is all you’re getting and then you’re leaving, got it?” Luffy warns, leaning forward, anxiously awaiting the sight of Law’s cock.

“Oh,” Law smirks, pulling himself out from his underwear, “Absolutely.”

Luffy chokes back a whine at the sight of Law, face growing hotter as he leans forward. _Just this and then he leaves._ Luffy resigns at the thought, anger shifting to irritation. Directed at himself instead of Law.

Hands slipping forward, Luffy’s fingers curl around Laws shaft, gently squeezing as he sinks in. Law’s hands roam up Luffy’s arms grazing the skin before taking hold of his shoulders. Hand starting to work, Luffy pumps him steadily, with each motion making Law harder than the last.

Luffy watches in the low light as Law leaks, shiny and light from his tip, and he moves. Moves with no thought other than the need itching at the back of his mind. That he never tasted Law last time.

Law’s hands move further, lacing into Luffy’s hair, twisting into them before pulling Luffy onto his cock. Taking him whole all at once, Luffy gasps, close to gagging from the action before pulling back up against Law’s hold.

Law moves with Luffy, never releasing his grip, smiling as Luffy’s fire lit eyes meet his. Hold easing, Law sighs, and Luffy again leans in cautious of Law’s hold before running his tongue over the slit. The taste of the precum is thick on his tongue and he groans.

“Come on baby...” Law sighs, tightening his hands into Luffy’s hair once more, “Suck me dry.”

Luffy swallows at the words knowing that’s all he wants to do. Take Law wholly in his mouth, let him fuck his throat until he comes.

Luffy’s tongue flicks around the tip, running beneath the edge before taking Law into his mouth. He pushes, Law’s tip now rubbing against his throat, but he doesn’t falter. His tongue slips out between his teeth and Law, licking and massaging the soft skin at the base of the shaft.

He sucks in, pulling Law hard against his cheeks as he starts moving once more. Head bobbing on Law’s cock.

Law groans at the sensation, hands tight in Luffy’s hair as he continues, and Luffy nearly whines at the pleasure of the soft pain. The song shifts and Luffy sucks in a quick breath, unsure of how long Law paid for him, and starts to pull back. Law’s hand pushes him back again, and Luffy groans at Law’s cock hitting his throat again.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ve got this song.” Law sighs, arching into Luffy’s mouth.

Luffy fights a smile at the words, letting his lips wrap around Law’s shaft, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. He pumps, up and down, holding Law tightly in his mouth. He only has this song and he wants it. Needs Law to come.

His own cock now hard, pressed against his thigh, twitching harder with each stroke. Luffy knows Law is right. He wants him to fuck him so badly, but to admit that, to sink further than he is now? The idea burns him up.

The song fades out and Luffy swallows, eyes widening as he moves, desperate to get Law to his release. Law’s hands pull him up, leaving him to hover, spit thick between his mouth and Law’s tip.

“It’s been fun,” Law sighs, tossing Luffy backwards leaving him to land on his thighs, “Maybe we’ll see each other again in two years.”

Luffy’s heart pounds hard against his chest, mind racing as he tries to figure out what to say. Anything to keep Law from disappearing again.

“Fuck me!” Luffy cries, teeth clenched as he tries not to groan, “Please, Law, fuck me.”

A smile paints across Law’s face, smug, as he lets his tongue run light along his teeth. He reaches out, placing his hand under Luffy’s chin and lifts him upward. He pulls him, leaning down to meet his eyes before kissing him once.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Law asks, breath hot against Luffy’s face.

Luffy groans, wanting to move forward and capture Law’s lips within his own but he knows what he has to do.

“Please, fuck me. One more time, please Law.” Luffy whines and Law laughs, grip easing on his chin.

Law moves, capturing Luffy’s lips once more, teeth pulling against his bottom lip as he moves him upward. His hands push against Luffy’s tight shorts, and Luffy pushes his hands away, yanking them down before kicking them off.

Last time he still had his apron as they fucked, but now he hovers, completely nude behind the curtain without an ounce of hesitation.

Law’s hands tug on his hips, bringing Luffy into his lap, and Luffy complies easily. His eyes are hungry, mind completely consumed in the thought of Law having him again. A glass shatters in the distance and Luffy’s attention is pulled back at once to where they are.

Touching is already forbidden, so sex in the backrooms is more than taboo, it may just get him fired. He looks back to Law, hands slipping lower, focus still heavy on Luffy’s body, as if he’s refamiliarizing himself. Law lifts Luffy lightly, hands spreading his cheeks, and he grazes between them, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

“A butt plug?” Law smiles, fingers pulling at the edges, “You’ve definitely changed.”

Thoughts quickly replaced with the pressure Law is causing, Luffy smiles coyly, pushing back into Law’s hand.

“Makes things more fun when I dance,” Luffy sighs grinding forward onto Law, “keeps me hard.”

Law’s fingers tug harder at the edges, slipping the plug out of Luffy, tossing it onto the table at the end of the couch. His fingers quickly return, brushing the skin before slipping in, and Law hums in satisfaction. Luffy is already wet from the lube used earlier, so Law works, pulling against him.

Trying to ensure that Luffy is ready but gets his final answer in the form of a groan from Luffy’s lips.

“Law please...just fuck me already.” Luffy groans pulling upward causing Law’s fingers to slip out of him.

Hands grabbing wildly, Luffy grasps onto Law, pumping him quickly. Law hisses through clenched teeth at Luffy’s rough handling and digs his hands into Luffy’s hips. Lifting him up, Law pulls Luffy over himself all at once, causing Luffy to gasp out a moan.

Law’s hand comes hard over Luffy’s mouth, arm wound tight around his waist.

“You don’t want to lose your job do you, sweetheart?” Law smirks and Luffy shakes his head beneath Law’s hand.

Law pulls back, hands returning to either side of Luffy’s waist and he thrusts upward to test. Luffy bites hard at his lips, a groan stuck in the back of his throat, but it doesn’t escape. His eyes wind shut as Law continues to move, pace becoming set.

Luffy leans forward, burying his face into Law’s shoulder, moaning into the skin as Law’s fingers scrape against his sides. Law tsks and pulls Luffy backward quickly, mouth still agape in pleasure.

“Oh, baby,” Law sighs, “You don’t get to hide yourself.”

Luffy whines, body limp as he supports himself in the open air away from Law. Head lulled back, he pants, mouth wide, as his hands clamor for support on Law’s shoulders. Law pulls his hands, bringing them together into Luffy’s lap.

“I’ve seen you work...I know you’re not this weak.” Law tsks and thrusts up harder.

Luffy cries out, teeth slipping from his lip and heat quickly fills his face. _Fuck._

Law shifts then, hands on Luffy’s arms, pushing him back into the couch. He readjusts, never leaving Luffy, now knelt over him. Throwing an arm over his face, Luffy groans into the skin trying to hide his embarrassment.

Law grabs the arm, pulling it back, pinning it next to Luffy onto the couch, hips starting to move against him once again. Leaning over, chests touching, Law lets his lips graze Luffy’s. Luffy breathes shakily against them and Law blows out a laugh.

Lips capturing Luffy’s, Law thrusts forward harder, hands pressing him in place as he squirms beneath him. He moans into Law’s kiss and Law’s tongue slips easily in, flicking against his.

Luffy groans, low and broken into Law’s mouth, hips bucking as he craves more. The anxiety of being caught is dull in his mind but it still remains. Ears focused on every noise outside of the curtain, muffled by the sound of Law’s breathing.

“Up.” Law commands, moving Luffy’s pinned arm upward above his head, and Luffy follows quickly with the other.

Law captures his wrists with a single hand. His other coming down hard across Luffy’s mouth and Luffy shifts beneath him, excited for what Law has planned.

Law leans back away from Luffy’s face, pulling out slowly, almost to his tip before slamming quickly back into Luffy. Luffy jerks, crying out beneath Law’s hand, eyes tight as he works against them.

Luffy wants to watch Law. Wants to see those eyes as he fucks him harder, but the pleasure proves too much and his eyes barely open. Slits that flutter as Law continues, hips slapping hard against Luffy’s ass, and Luffy resigns. Pleasure overwhelms him, abdomen tight as Law continues, pace quickening.

Luffy groans at the pressure and Law sighs above him. Cock red flushed and glistening, Law knows Luffy is close. Tongue dancing across his lip, Law considers his options, glancing briefly to the closed curtain across the room. It’s a gamble he’s willing to make.

Dipping down quickly, Law takes Luffy wholly into his mouth. Sucking in his cheeks as he pulls back off of him, lips smacking at the release off Luffy’s tip. Luffy bucks upward, body shuddering as he cries out beneath Law’s firm hand.

“God, baby, you taste so good.” Law laughs, tongue licking precum from his mouth.

Luffy groans, teeth pulling against Law’s hands at the words, desperate to speak. To cry, to moan, to yell.

Slipping hastily back in, Law’s hips grow shaky in their thrusts, his own edge quickly approaching, and he pushes. Hard and unrelenting, he continues into Luffy, and Luffy feels it.

The harsh burn of the wet leather beneath him against his skin as Law moves him. The pain pricks at his eyes, pressure hard in his stomach. Law thrusts into him once more and Luffy loses control. Shaking beneath Law, teeth hard around his hand, a moan heavy in the back of his throat Luffy comes across his stomach.

Law follows at the sight, hands tightening harder onto Luffy as he fills him, hips wavering. Breath hard and uneven, Law sighs trying to catch his breath, bringing his hands away from a quivering Luffy.

“Fucking....sh-” Luffy spits out as Law’s hand pulls away, drawing a laugh from Law.

Law leans back, hands grabbing the linen from the table, wiping himself off quickly. Luffy lays, chest fluttering wildly as he struggles to regain his breath. His eyes pry open, pain stinging at the edges as he blinks slowly.

Cloth drops onto his stomach and Luffy works to clean himself off quickly, tossing it carelessly into the floor. _I’m going to get fired._

Luffy looks up, eyes still hazy, and he sees Law’s hand hovers over him. Thoughtlessly Luffy takes it, joints groaning as Law pulls him up to sit. Luffy’s eyes work quickly taking in Law under the dim light. Hair sticky against his forehead, sweat gleaming blue beneath the light, all framed by Law’s golden eyes staring a hole through him as always. _Worth it._

“Enjoy your dance?” Luffy asks, laugh light on his lips as he lifts off the couch, eyes scanning the room for his top and shorts.

He picks up the clothing, pulling them on before turning back to Law. He sits, casually leaning against the couch as if nothing had happened. His hand is out toward Luffy, a small white card held beneath his fingers. Luffy takes it, eyes struggling to focus as he reads it.

“My number.” Law smiles as he lifts off the couch.

Luffy’s eyes widen at the offer, mouth open for a response but nothing comes. Law places a soft hand onto Luffy’s shoulder and his eyes scan Luffy’s body once more.

“Call me,” Law smiles, hand sliding down Luffy’s back before claiming his ass into his grip, “Anytime.”

Luffy tsks as Law continues past the curtain and Luffy is struck with the feeling of Deja vu. Law slipping away from an encounter, calm and collected as Luffy stands, legs weak and tired. He tucks the card into his shorts, smile pulled tight against his face as he fights it. The giddy feeling hard in his chest.

The song overhead shifts once more and Luffy sighs turning to look around the room before leaving. He collects the linen into his arms, hoping he can slip it easily into the laundry before he leaves.

Walking calmly down the hall, Luffy keeps his eyes forward as he moves along the wall. He drops the linen into the bin before slipping quietly back into the dressing room. His hands dig into his bag, fumbling with the contents as he searches.

Pulling out his phone, he unlocks it, hand slipping the card from his shorts. Dialing quickly, he anxiously pulls it up to his ear, heart hard, awaiting the sound of the ring. It clicks instantly, a laugh echoing into his ear from the other side.

“Took you long enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order of appearance:  
> Syrup - Borgore  
> Be my Daddy - Lana Del Rey  
> Freak - Lana Del Rey  
> and it's not referenced directly but the end is: Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey 
> 
> What can I say, she really just has a stripper feel. 
> 
> Thanks as always to @mashsart for being a real homie.

**Author's Note:**

> House of Balloons / Glass Table Girls - The Weeknd
> 
> Find me on twitter:  
> @__moes__  
> 


End file.
